


soft lips

by hoken



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoken/pseuds/hoken
Summary: Maki is sensitive to touch but there are exceptions.





	soft lips

**Author's Note:**

> written from the quote prompt, "i don’t want to screw this up.” i plan to write more of them in the future! although they're an established couple here, maki struggles with intimacy. i tried to capture this through a drabble.
> 
> game spoilers regarding maki.

Maki is beautiful up close, Kaede observes silently, and the hand she lifts to touch Maki’s cheek stops inches away from skin. 

She knows to the best of her ability just how deadly of a person the delicate looking girl in front of her was. With dark, straight hair framing her face and fluttering eyelashes, it’s startling to think Maki was capable of things that no average person ever dreamed of doing. 

It doesn’t matter though, not now. Here, with Maki’s eyes closed and standing still in front of her, Maki isn’t an assassin, but only the girl Kaede loves.

“Is it okay?” Kaede asks. She always wants permission before she touches the other, whether that be simply holding hands or hugging. 

“... Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Maki tenses and Kaede listens as she breathes out slowly. She wonders just what the other must be thinking, pulling herself through memories that weren’t kind to her. No matter how much Kaede wants to cradle Maki’s face in her hands, kiss her nose, her eyelids, and every place she could, the reality of the situation is different. Perhaps one day Maki would finally be able to effortlessly receive things like that, Kaede hopes. 

_‘You’re stupidly optimistic,’_ Maki once told her.

After a lingering pause, Kaede watches as Maki opens her eyes and meets Kaede’s. The deep red hues within them seem calmer, less chaotic than before she had shut them. Maki blinks up at her and nods her head somewhat.

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

Kaede’s lungs freeze and she allows the palm of her hand to hover just above Maki’s cheek. She feels the heat radiating from the curve of Maki’s skin and suddenly her mouth is dry. She’s never really gotten more than chaste kisses so actually being able to…

“Kaede,” Maki says, scrunching her nose. “What is it?”

She blushes and realizes just how long she was stalling. 

“I… don’t want to screw this up,” Kaede answers honestly. “I’ve always wanted to see for myself how soft your skin was. Your cheeks look so cute when you’re pouting.” The words tumble out quickly but she doesn’t find it in herself to be bashful.

Maki instinctively reaches up to play with her pigtails and then lowers her hands again, as if she didn’t want to move Kaede’s arm aside. Her teeth press into her bottom lip and Kaede is all too aware of how badly she wants to kiss them. 

“... I don’t want to know why you were thinking that,” Maki says, averting her gaze. She huffs and eventually shoots Kaede a look. “But I’ve allowed it this time, okay? I’m ready.”

Kaede smiles easily, melting from the inside out. 

“Okay.”

Carefully, she finally cups Maki’s cheek and runs the pad of her thumb across warm skin. Maki is so strikingly soft that a flush rushes up Kaede’s neck and blooms across the bridge of her nose. _All girls are soft to touch,_ she thinks, _but Maki’s different._ Whether that difference be because she’s in love with Maki or not, Kaede ignores her surprise and leans forward, brushing their noses together. Maki shifts in her touch, possibly to get closer. Their breaths are shallow and time seems very still.

“Can I kiss you too?” Kaede requests, searching Maki’s eyes.

“You don’t have to ask…” 

She tilts Maki’s chin up and press their lips together. _Her lips are even softer._ Kaede’s stomach flutters and it’s becoming all the more apparent just how happy she is to _be_ with Maki. Before she can gather her wits, properly explain to Maki how important she is, her overwhelming feelings are spilling out of her chest.

“I love you,” Kaede says earnestly. 

Surprise flickers across Maki’s face before her eyes close, and with a gentle movement that opposes all she’s experienced, she presses a tender kiss to Kaede’s lips.

A reply like that is enough as well.


End file.
